


【快青】Love Affair

by 0rtimer



Category: Magic Kaito, 魔术快斗
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rtimer/pseuds/0rtimer
Summary: “你是在等我吗？”他说。
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito/Nakamori Aoko, K青, キ青, 快青, 黑羽快斗/中森青子
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Love affair（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非原著青梅竹马设定。

01

他没想到酒店厅堂内还有人等着。

因为他太过受欢迎，即便不是什么偶像明星，也难免被狂热粉丝追随。这给他带来一定的困扰。

他特意挑了表演结束后很晚的时间才下楼。他想去街对面的酒吧，很小，但这样小小的酒吧往往很有趣。

她穿着红色的半身大衣，下面是一条浅棕色的绒布长裙。应付寒冷的冬日稍嫌不足，但在温暖的酒店内便绰绰有余。

当他违背自己怕麻烦的性格、停步在她之前时才想起来要疑惑一下，她是想见他吗？

应该是吧。

但她一直没有抬头，让他有点不自信了。

他轻咳一声打断她的沉思，没有带任何称呼语：“你是在等我吗？”

在她费力地仰着头看他时，他不禁反思自己的态度是否太过居高临下。

她说：“魔术师先生。”

“黑羽快斗，叫我名字就可以。”他挂起他迷人的微笑。

他退后一步，给站起来的她腾出空间。缩小了高度差，看她看得更清楚些。

她也回以一笑，有些拘谨：“我叫中森青子。”

唔，如果按正常的流程，他会帮她签个名，再说几句加油鼓劲的场面话，再送走她。但他的话语几乎不受控制地从嘴边溜出，问她：“要一起去对面的酒吧坐坐吗？”

好。点点头。没有说自己出现在这里的理由。

没有问她出现在这里的理由。

那个小酒吧，在繁华的商业街能保留这样一间小小的店面，必定有其超常之处。

它像一个被时光遗忘的角落。整个空间内都是泛黄的色泽，连同入内的人，穿着复古的旧衣，言语与动作都是旧时风情。

他不禁在想，下一个魔术秀，是不是可以营造出时空穿梭的氛围呢。

啊。他旁边还坐着她。

“抱歉，”他约她来，却自顾自地出神，没有理会她：“要续杯吗？”

他说完，看了看方才她点的鸡尾酒，只剩杯沿上点缀的樱桃。

这么能喝吗。暗自咋舌。

他倒是滴酒未饮。他其实不怎么喝酒，酒量如何也值得商榷。

“还可以要吗？”她说着，音调比初见时不知抬高了多少。

他心道不好，这才认真地审视了一下她的面容。很好，这么红的脸颊，这么迷茫的眼神，显然是醉了。

不知道她不会饮酒，而且她点的酒度数也不高，就任她去了。

“我们先不喝了，”他用眼神寻找着她手机可能的位置：“可以给你认识的人打电话让他们来接你一下吗？”

“青子一个人来的呀！”她说着，甚至在椅子上蹦了一下：“一个人到墨尔本，很厉害吧！”

“……”他还是想找出她的电话。但她没有带包，又不能去翻她的衣兜。

“我们走吧。”他放弃了寻找联络方式或是推理出她下榻的地方，不知存了什么心思地要恪守绅士守则不去翻阅她的隐私。

最后就是半抱着她，把她带回了自己的酒店。

推开酒吧的门，寒风顿时袭来。他打哆嗦的同时想到喝多酒的她被风吹后可能有的后遗症，便敞开了外套把她裹进怀里。

如果被人拍到，绝对是要上新闻的画面。

他们回到酒店，他带着她走到前台，想要帮她开一间房。

但最后却是把她带回了自己的房间。

他的套房里绝对有她休息的地方。

但最后却是抱着她放到了自己的床上。

如果他还清醒，那一定会痛骂自己。

青子躺在床上，黑色的中长发铺散在洁白的床单上。她看着发出柔和的暖黄色灯光的顶灯，轻声说道：“黑羽快斗先生，你是不是他？”

“谁？”

“你是不是怪盗基德？”

脱外套的手一顿。快斗立时转头瞪着被他放在床上的人，纵然他有一万种否认的方法也还是瞬间有血液倒流之感。他在想，看不出来，这女孩还会装醉啊。

可她分明没有清醒。他确认这不是伪装。

快斗继续刚刚的动作，脱下外套挂好，这才走到床边。不喜欢居高临下的方式，于是坐在了床沿，问她：“你在说什么？”

“只是因为都是魔术师吗？青子觉得你和基德好像。”她没什么危险意识，喃喃道。

“为什么会这么问？”他看着她用迷茫的眼睛和他对视，饶有兴致地说。

没有人会把他和基德联想到一起的。毕竟基德是个身份成谜的大盗，而他是曝光在公众面前的魔术师。

他毫无顾忌地令黑羽快斗大出风头也是基于对大众心理的判断。

第一次有人问他是不是基德，问的人还是一只小醉猫，所以他没有把她丢出门，而是摆出了详谈的架势。

“手法……创意？氛围？”她挑选着合适的词汇，最终摇了摇头：“就是直觉吧。”

直觉。无法用逻辑批判的直觉。他想自己确实不会露出许多破绽，让人来将他的秘密看透。

“嗯，就是直觉。”她自我肯定：“为了验证，还专门来到墨尔本，看你的这场表演。”

快斗噗嗤一笑：“一个月后我在日本有表演，你干嘛要跑这么远？”

“等不及了啊！”她又有了点醉酒的样子，小拳头一砸床垫：“如果不尽快验证，青子一定会被好奇心折磨死的！”

“这个说法勉强可以接受。这就是你在酒店等我的理由？”

青子用手搭住眼睛，不说话。

他俯身把她的手拿开，迫使她再次和他对视：“就算我和那位大盗是一个人，你这样直白地问，又怎么会告诉你真相？更不用提你提出的证据仅仅是什么‘直觉’。”

她不懂他为何如此不客气，言辞带有攻击性，还笑得这么坏。但她知道自己绝对不该被这么一个陌生人激起委屈难过的情绪。

是酒精的问题吧。

她扁了扁嘴，一副要哭的样子，眼里的水光也是说来就来：“青子是很可笑，但你不能作弄青子！”

他一愣。

这就……要哭了？

快斗直起身，决定还是去给她开间房吧。

然而走到门口，他又折返回来，这次蹲在了床边，伸手用拇指去摸了摸她的眉毛。

“我们做吧。”他说。

做？一个陌生的表述。

“我想抱你。”他郑重重申。

他活了二十多年，见过很多异性，其中有不少对他发起猛烈的攻势。但他从来不为所动。

他想她是一个非常单纯的、不会玩儿ONS的小女孩，提出这样的要求是太过无理的。

可是她只是犹豫了几秒，而后就点点头答应了。

是酒精的问题吧。

他这样“乘人之危”，可是太过分了。

快斗一边嘲笑着自己，一边慢条斯理地解起了青子的衣服。

冬天，衣服一件套一件的，他随时可以失去耐心，放过这个陌生的女孩。

他却进行到了最后。

虽然滴酒未沾，不过也归咎于酒精吧。

女孩很快只剩下了内衣。纯白色的一套，是她白嫩身体的唯一遮蔽。吊带背心下端，露出她纤细的腰肢。似乎可以从这个缺口入手，令她完全地展现在他眼前。

青子的脸上是不同于醉酒的潮红。她像被吓懵了，一动不动地，却没有逃避。不逃避他的视线，他的动作。

“青子……可以吗？”她问。

快斗想，这个问题是他来问才对吧。

难道是她把他想像成四处猎艳的情场老手了吗？

不是的。他是毫无经验的。而且有吃亏嫌疑的，总不会是他。

就在此刻，只有他自己知道，外表看起来从容不迫的他，他那双引以为傲的再灵活不过的手却在发麻。

他们接了第一个吻。

脑中响起奇异的嘀嗒声，似是在警示他，有什么不可控制、不可逆转的改变要发生了。

他甘之如饴。

不会去想为什么她就这么轻易地答应了他。不会去想这是不是什么新型的honey trap。不会去想她说不定早就没那么纯洁。

把一切都推给酒精就好了。

02

冬日总是适合睡眠。

快斗醒来后，睡眼惺忪地捞起了床头柜上的手机。时间已经是九点多。他的团队联系他问要不要酒店送早餐。他随意地嘱咐他们不用管他，这一天可以自由在墨尔本游玩。

窝在他臂弯的女孩动了动，也要醒来了。

快斗对着手机屏幕照了下，摆出他认为最合适最帅气的表情。

女孩悠悠转醒，察觉情况不对，惊坐起来，看着她身边的人。

快斗在她的眼中看到了惊恐。没错，是惊恐。

他放弃了摆出的完美表情，嘴唇一抿，又把之前垫在她身后的手臂枕在脑后。

“你，”他伸手指了指，邪笑道：“没有穿衣服。”

青子一声尖叫闷在喉里，连忙抱臂环身。

快斗恶趣味地欣赏了一会儿她脆弱无助的样子，坐起来，把被单围到青子身上。

“我先去洗漱。”快斗简单交代了句，走向浴室。

青子披着被单，目送那个赤裸上身的陌生男子。她对人体没什么研究，但也会欣赏美，充分知晓他的身体有多么迷人，以至于在浴室门关“砰”的一声响起时才回神。

她头疼地抱头叹气。余光扫到床尾的衣架上，她的衣服叠成整整齐齐的一摞。

青子不是循规蹈矩的女孩，却也未做过什么出格的事。ONS一定不在她的人生预想之内。

可是发生已经发生……何况昨晚的黑羽快斗简直太过照顾她的感受，笨拙地讨好着她，带给她难以言喻的美妙初次体验。

就只好接受了这件事。接下来……她盘算着要像影视剧剧情，待会儿魔术师出来，就拿出成熟的姿态，对他讲——昨天的事我们就当没发生过。

快斗自认给青子留下了充足的打理自己的时间。事实是，当他精神焕发地从浴室出来，青子还像他进去前那样，抱着被单，呆坐在床上。

他当即给女孩起了个外号，叫“Ahoko”。

“肚子饿不饿？”快斗没有靠近，倚着墙壁远远地对她说：“这家酒店的早餐还不错。如果你想的话我们也可以去外面找些本地特色。”顿了两秒，又补了句：“青子。”

“哦……”青子早已回神，蜷成一团，把声音深埋在被子里：“那个，昨天的事……”

我们就当没发生过。

“昨天的事，”快斗马上接腔：“是我不对。”他心虚地咳了咳。没有强迫，不过趁她醉酒怎么也不算光明磊落。

“成年人，没有什么谁对谁错。”青子老气横秋道：“我不在意……你也不要追究我……”玷污你的清白。

快斗没想到青子是要与他划清界限。他一步步地走近，单膝跪到床上来，凑过去用额头抵住她的额头。

Ahoko真的好呆，还是一点抗拒或避让的意思都没有。

“我说，”快斗沉声道：“要不要和我交往看看？”

等不及青子回答，快斗又给他们找了个台阶下：“毕竟昨晚……我们两个真的很愉快。”

“交往？”青子抬起头，嗓音里透着困惑：“我可以吗？和你黑羽快斗？”

一时无法想像世界闻名的魔术师怎么会想和平凡的她在一起。

她不是拒绝。这个认知让快斗高兴起来。他亲了亲青子的额头，说道：“当然可以。我的荣幸。”

快斗等青子换好衣服又洗漱。他们决定简单地吃些酒店提供的早餐，然后去青子入住的酒店，退房，再把她的行李搬进他的酒店房间。

快斗问她在澳洲会待几天，青子说已经游玩过，回程的机票是明天晚上的。

“那让我们抓紧这最后的时光吧。”快斗说。

他在脑海中快速地计划行程，突然听到她问了句：“一天半以后……我们就分手吗？”

“什么？”他惊讶地看向女孩。

“也很正常，回国之后，你还是大魔术师，我还是小小社员。”她眼神飘忽，自说自话道。

智商超高、情商爆表的快斗张口结舌。他不曾想到，在女孩的认知中，“抓紧最后的时光”通常用来表示珍惜凋零的生命、凋谢的爱情。

“怎么，你反悔要和我在一起了？”快斗像被愚弄了，有点生气，也有点没面子。

谁知她很快地调整了心态，瞬间一扫颓丧：“一天半就一天半吧，有黑羽君这样的艳遇对象，也是我赚到了！”

“艳遇？”快斗捕捉到关键词，更加不开心了：“是男女朋友呀，才不是艳遇！”

从确认关系到此刻，五分钟不到，他讲出“恋人”那个词，才真正有了点实感。

他没办法一下子进入“男朋友”的角色，想必女孩也没有成为人家女朋友的意识。快斗当机立断道：“我和团队还会在澳洲待一周左右，如果你不着急回日本，那就改签机票，留下来，到时候跟我一起回去。”

他们还算是陌生人，关系开始的前提又很不慎重，女孩子没有安全感也是正常的，那就再多点相处时间加深彼此了解。快斗给青子刚刚的“胡言乱语”定了性。

他莫名地紧张，等待着青子的回复。然而，青子答道：“不行，我三天后就要入职了，明天必须走。”

“……好，那你先回国等我几天。”快斗艰难地说。

“回去以后还能再联系吗？我们这不叫‘露水情缘’吗？”青子眼睛一亮。

早先想着ONS的快斗马上正义凛然地指责她：“想不到你居然这么开放！”

“我……”青子脸一红，又理直气壮地挺胸：“谁让你是大名鼎鼎的黑羽君啊！”

“都交往了，就叫我‘快斗’吧！”

“……快斗。”

一天半的行程，快斗放弃了带青子出去游览的计划，而是选择和她待在酒店里。要加深了解嘛，除了用时间堆砌，还可以由身到心……

说来奇怪，在快斗提出ONS的要求前，并没有对青子产生情欲。这个念头来得很突兀，并且在化为言语后得到了强化。在真正做过之后，他飞速上瘾了。

他进步很快。从她的反应可以看出来。他对待她像她身上打着一个“fragile”的标签，怎么轻柔怎么来，又发现难耐地用脚后蹭他的尾椎骨的她最为可爱。

酒店房间没有备那么多保险套，于是早晨，在她醒来前，他出了趟门，带回了需要的用品和早餐。经过一个开得很早的花店，他的视线被店门外花瓣上还沾着晶莹水珠的鲜花吸引，又进去买了花。

团队自然又放假一天。

他回到酒店房间，她还沉睡着，檀口微张，呼吸轻浅。他又趟床上隔着被子抱着她休息了片刻，直到她自动醒来。

谁知，她又递给他一个惊恐的眼神。

嗯，看来还得继续加深了解，才能让她有当人女友的自觉。

在那之前，快斗在青子眼前，从手心里变出一朵蓝玫瑰：“我是你的男朋友黑羽快斗，请多指教。”

“哇——”她惊喜地鼓掌：“好厉害的魔术！我离这么近也看不出破绽！”

“Ahoko，”他笑骂：“别只顾着拍手，先收下它！”

下午五点，快斗开车把青子送到了机场。快斗帮青子打印机票、办妥行李托运，回到她身边时看到她正在拿着手机对自己的脚尖拍照。

“做什么？”

“拍张照，留个纪念啊。”青子把图片上传至社交账号上，定位墨尔本机场。

快斗凑过去：“不露脸吗？要不我帮你拍？”

青子抬头看了他一眼。在公共场合，快斗只戴了顶帽子，有几个人认出他在这儿，已经拿着手机在拍他们这边。

“没有关系吗，有人在拍你哦。”青子提醒道。她居然才想到曝光的问题，不确定地说：“应该没问题吧，我们也没什么亲密动作……你可以说我是普通朋友。”

他仿佛没听到她说话，而是从她前胸的口袋把放在里面的那朵玫瑰拿出来，再别到她的耳朵上，末了又理了理她的鬓角：“嗯，这样拍照应该很好看。”

“咦？”

快斗从青子手中抽走手机，拍下了她一脸不解的样子，边上传账号边问她：“要写什么？”

“……‘一次开心的旅程’？”

快斗嘴边噙笑，编辑了信息，锁屏后把手机还给青子。

磨蹭到最后一刻，他才放她登机。快斗已帮她升舱。坐在宽敞的头等舱座位上，在空乘提示要关闭手机时，青子才恍然大悟般登上账号去看刚刚发布的动态。

图片就是她睁着大眼睛迷惑的样子。

她又看到“一次开心的旅程”。后面还加了简单的一句话——回国见！

她不由得抱着手机乐了半天。

03

澳洲的冬季，也是日本的炎夏。

青子就顶着熊熊烈日去新闻社报到了。

她大四顺利拿到几家公司的内定，最后还是选择了新闻社。

主任带着她到办公室，刚清了清嗓子要介绍新同事，就听某个工位上爆发出一句超大声的“什么——”。

青子被惊得一颤。

那个女声又喊道：“黑羽快斗有女朋友了？”

这下办公室里好几个女生都腾地站起来跑到那个女生的工位：“什么什么？他公开了？”

青子僵硬地挺直了后背。

“是在墨尔本机场，有人看到他送一个女生登机，说举止亲密，是不是他的GF。”女生把那条英文动态翻译出来：“这图哪里看出来举止亲密了？是不是他的工作人员？”

女生的推测得到其他人认可：“对的对的，快斗大人怎么会出趟国就突然多出一个女朋友嘛！”

主任有点尴尬，瞄了眼“面色不悦”的青子，重新重重地咳嗽两声唤回大家的注意：“让我们欢迎新同事！中森青子，今年东大毕业。”

新同事们纷纷看向青子，一起鼓起掌来。不管怎么说都是她的第一份工作，青子有点紧张，深深地鞠了一躬：“大家好，我是中森青子，请各位前辈多多指教！”

主任满意地拍拍青子的后背：“中森，我很看好你哦。晚上欢迎会，跟我们去喝两杯。”

晚九点，青子把最后一个醉酒的同事送上出租车，准备去坐地铁。快斗这时发来视频通话邀请。

这是青子在报备过自己东京落地后，他们的第一个通话。

魔术师不知住在哪里，背景里烧着炉火。青子也把镜头切换成后置，扫了扫街景，告诉她自己在欢迎会后回家的路上。

“欢迎会上喝酒了吗？”他问。

青子把头摇得飞快：“前不久才喝酒犯下重大失误，我怎么也不会再喝了吧……”

“嗯，你知道就好……”快斗点点头，又发现不对：“犯下重大失误？”

因为距离太远，声画都有些延迟，不过传递出来的情感依旧真切。她自知失言，无奈地看着他眉间聚起怒意。

她却不知与其说怒气，不如说是懊恼。他明白她不是那个意思，却也并没说错，他们开始于错误的时间地点、错误的方式。好像每次碰到她都不在合适的场合。他这样强行将他们的命运线扭在一起，究竟能不能有个好结果？

快斗无法断言，好在来日方长，他一定有办法赢得她的心。

于是他又开朗起来，继续对她说：“恭喜入职！第一天感觉怎么样？”

“第一天啊……”青子只当他没有生气，手指抵在唇边，认真地想了想：“没有安排什么工作，先熟悉了下环境。上司和同事都挺好相处，对我很耐心。明天会跟前辈出一个小采访，所以待会儿回了家要整理一下前辈发来的资料。”

她讲话的声音和语调都软软的，语速不快，显得十分乖巧可爱，偶尔又蹦出一两句奇怪的话彰显着她的狡黠。

在他们机场分别时还不觉得，此时和她隔着八千多公里，听着她带上电流感的声息，才懂得如何去定义这两天的焦躁。

他有些许紧张，突然发问：“青子，你有没有想我？”

“嗯？”为什么转换话题？

视频里他摸了摸鼻子，又抬眼看看天花板：“我说，你不要太想我，再过三天我就回去了。”

“唔，好，我不想你，你不要担心。”

快斗气结，看她的表情不像作假。他想要道个别挂电话了。

“对了，”她想到一事：“你有看到新闻吗，说你有交往的人了。”

当时在机场的有不止一个人拍照发布，黑羽快斗又热度很高，恋情报道从澳洲传到日本，不知还传到了哪里。幸运的是没有人拍到青子的高清正脸照，所以这个“疑似GF的女性友人”还身份不明，没有追查到她身上。

“嗯，看到了。”快斗回答。他不是偶像明星，也一向把工作与生活分得很清，恋情虽然受关注，却不会造成太大影响。

“没关系，我不在乎地下恋情的。”她大度地说。

“……又是‘露水姻缘’，又是‘地下恋情’，你把我当什么了啊。”快斗苦笑：“我们是男女朋友，记住了？”

不是不正当的关系。是需要负责的关系。

“嗯。”轻轻地应了一声。

“到地铁进站口了。”她说。

似乎是在提示他要挂断视频了。

“挂断视频，我给你打电话。”  
“挂断视频，我们语音通话。”

他们同时说。

“嗯，好。”快斗这才开心了，笑嘻嘻地说。

视频里，她低下了头。看不太清楚，不知道是不是脸红了。


	2. Love affair（中）

04

快斗周六傍晚降落成田机场。他很快地发现了来接机的女孩的身影。与周围举着牌子或四处张望的接机人群不同，她安静地坐在座椅上，低着头不知在想什么。

他走过去，叫了她一声。

“嗨，”她站起来，露出腼腆的笑容：“好久不见。”

他担心过分别的这几天会让他们变得生疏，事实证明，对于他们这种无甚感情基础的情况，即便每天聊天也无法弥补距离带来的疏远。

跟在他身后的团队的人也都停在她面前，冲她友好地打了招呼。快斗简单地替他们互相介绍，这下她更混乱，只得维持端庄的微笑。

这个时间点，机场旅客络绎不绝。他们又是这么醒目的一小群人站在一处，越来越多的人被吸引了视线。她想提醒他小心被拍到再传出绯闻。

还没等她开口，快斗拿起行李箱把手上挂着的帽子，一顶自己戴，一顶扣到青子头上。

那是黑羽快斗团队专用的帽子，上面绣着他的标志——两个英文字母K的变体相互缠绕，构成了类似扑克牌里梅花的图案。

她的情绪轻易地被安抚了。

快斗和同伴们交代了两句，请他们帮忙把行李送回自己家，就牵着青子两个人离开了。

他的车放在地下车库里。从航站楼到停车场的这一路，她渐渐雀跃起来。黑羽team的帽子，让她觉得自己完全被他所接纳和信任；他手心熨烫的温度，让她觉得自己好好地被他珍惜与爱护着。

他是真的很懂如何蛊惑人心吧。

回到车里，他嘱咐她系好安全带，又问她：“到晚饭时间了，有想去的店吗？”

他把这定义为他们的第一次约会。他心里有几间备选店铺，初次约会貌似也应该体现自己可靠的一面，但他还是决定尊重她的意见。

“我很少去吃高级料理，普通的店铺没什么私密性可言。”她说。

“在你眼中我是不是走到哪里都被围观，不能拥有正常的生活？”他哭笑不得。

“不是吗？”她圆溜溜的大眼睛里写满了困惑：“那你可以让我来选吃什么吗？”

“美丽的小姐当然有这个权利。”

青子点了点头，拿出手机登上了社交网络，兴致勃勃地点开一个标签给他看：“我关注了一个‘东京生活’的话题，会有很多人推荐好吃的东西、好玩的地方，我们可以在这里找找看。”

快斗接过手机翻了翻，加着千奇百怪滤镜的图片看得他眼花缭乱。在准备把手机还给她时，一不小心返回了她的首页，然后，他发现了一件事。

在飞机落地后，他发布了一则动态向粉丝们报平安。而这条信息并没有出现在青子的首页。

也就是说……他皱起眉头，点进青子的关注列表里搜索。嗯，很好，果真没有他的账号。

不能说是意外，但他想要借题发挥逗她一下，便夸张地高呼道：“青子，你居然没有关注我！”

“没、没有吗？”她愕然。

的确是没有。她一直忙着功课忙着实习，直到大学毕业后才偶然注意到这位让无数少女尖叫的魔术界大明星。随后就决定了毕业旅行去澳洲，去看他在墨尔本的表演。

事实就是她从未关心过他的过往。她马上夺过手机，搜索他的账号，当着他的面点了关注。

结果，她与黑羽快斗的头像之间，居然出现了一个双箭头。这是互相关注的意思。

她不可思议地看向快斗，连珠炮似的发出疑问：“你、你关注了我？最近关注的吗？你突然关注一个私人账号会不会让别人猜到我们的关系？”

“不是最近。”他移开视线：“而且我关注了很多合作伙伴或是有业务交流的人，少说也有几百个，没有人会有耐心一个个翻下来研究我和他们的关系的。”

她本想追问他为何会关注她，但他面色变得不大好，便以为是自己惹他生气了。她伸出一只手搭上他的手腕，补救道：“要不然我们回家吃饭，我做给你吃，长途飞行你也累了吧……”

他瞥她一眼：“回家……你家还是我家？”

“你、你家啊。”她嗫嚅道。

他家里没有食材储备，便先开车载着她去了公寓不远处的进口超市。

停好车，她还是小心翼翼的样子。快斗心里叹气，再次主动和她十指交扣。

手牵手的时候觉得她手掌小小的，脚步慢慢的，像玫瑰，是娇艳的，更是柔软的。

他不是故意摆脸色给青子看的。但单方面关注她，比想像中更加令他不舒服。

他控制不住地去看她，被帽檐挡住视线，也要一直看、一直看。看着看着就开始不着边际地想，真想回到五年前，哪怕还是不可能在一起，也要让她记住他，一辈子记住他。

临时起意来超市，没有列购物清单，他们就漫无目的地逛了起来。进口超市人不多，他一手推着推车，一手还要牵牢她。

快斗突然想去买支红酒，青子就暂时和他分别，去了生鲜区。

在那里，青子碰到了一个新闻社娱乐部门的同事。

“中森！”同事热情地冲她挥手：“咦，你戴着快斗大人的应援帽，你也是他的粉丝吗？”

青子下意识地举起两只手遮住帽子，勉强地笑道：“算、算是吧！”

不愧是娱乐部门的人，一眼就认出了黑羽的标志，那么认出和她同行的快斗本尊的概率就是百分之百！

青子余光已经看到快斗推着购物车走来。她暗中冲他挥手，而他非常聪明地领会了她的意思，转身低头看货架，避开了这边。

青子又随意和同事寒暄了两句，找了个借口离开了。

结算好物品冲出超市，快斗问她：“刚刚发生了什么？”

“啊，碰到同事，好像让她看到你不太好。”

“为什么？”他眉毛一挑。

“因为……”她有点理亏：“我不想还没有用实力在新闻社站稳脚跟就由于和黑羽快斗交往而声名大噪。”

他心一沉，却也完全理解她的顾虑：“原来是这样。不过没关系，我也不在意‘地下恋’。”还是忍不住用她讲过的话来小小地刺她一下。

青子也没有想到她能在他归来后短短一个小时内惹到他两次。回到家，青子说着要慰劳快斗，急急忙忙地钻进厨房准备晚餐。

成熟男士的情绪来得快去得也快。快斗去拿了两只玻璃杯为这个和女友独处的美好夜晚做准备。家里有他收藏的各类名酒，但不适合酒品初学者的青子，所以他才在超市买了入门级的红酒。

不多时，青子端了两盘菜肴放在餐桌上。

他从对夜晚的无边幻想中清醒过来，问她：“这、这是什么？”

“香煎三文鱼呀，我的拿手菜！”她笑眯眯地说。

“鱼？！”他从椅子上跳起来，瞬间退到墙角。

为什么要顶着这样一张甜美的脸，做这么可怕的事？！

最后他吃了她重新做的汉堡肉。用餐期间，她不停地偷笑，他都担心她会不会把饭吃到鼻孔里去。

“想笑就一次性大声笑个够吧……”他无奈地说。

话音刚落，青子就毫不矜持地大笑起来：“我第一次见到有人害怕鱼！”

他闷闷地喝了口酒，这下什么旖旎的心思都没有了。

吃完饭收拾好碗筷接近九点。他带她参观他的屋子。

快斗住在高级公寓的顶层，附带阁楼，空间很大。他有两间卧室，两间书房，一个储藏室，一个衣帽间，还有会议室、健身房、影音室、娱乐室等。阁楼上最大的房间是他练习魔术的地方，那些神乎其神的表演大多诞生于此。

她清晰地感知到他们的生活有多不同。

转完一圈，他们又回到客厅。

快斗看了眼座钟。“要——回去了吗？”他问。

他想让她留下来，计划好了如果她要回去，就说自己喝了酒不能开车送她，再耍个赖，不放她走。

“好像很晚了，”她低下头，不敢看他：“可不可以借我一间客房？”

她是天使吧。那一瞬间，他这么想。

酒精入侵过的身体变得躁动不已。他沉默而热烈地和她接吻，轻柔地脱去她的衣服，然后露出了里面的黑色蕾丝。

这意味着什么再明白不过。她清新的妆容、漂亮的小短裙、成套的内衣，都是为今天迎接他而做的准备。

她像小女孩般羞涩，又像成熟女人一样大胆。最重要的是，她如此认真，只把这样的面貌展现在他面前。

她埋首在他的颈窝，往他耳朵里吹着气：“卧室……去卧室……”

他保持相连的姿势抱起她。她趴在他的肩头，费力地揽紧他的颈后。她的眼里弥漫着水雾，朦胧的视线中，通往阁楼的悬浮楼梯颤动着，惊心动魄的刺激。她努力地忍着不要叫出声。

05

网络上的恋爱报道因为当事人没有回应，也就不再被拿出来讨论了。

他们的关系还在向前发展。快斗回国后第二周的周末，青子终于松口同意同居。

同居的想法是快斗还在澳洲时就提出的。青子推说已经租好了房子，不方便毁约。

理由很委婉，但不改变拒绝的实质。

快斗没有再提，只是缠着青子去他的复式公寓里住了几天，期间不经意地说：“没记错的话，你就职的新闻社就在街对面吧，步行五分钟。”

自己的租屋乘地铁上班要二十分钟的青子：“……嗯，真巧。”

“复式公寓有一个好处就是房间很多，你在楼下写稿，我在楼上练魔术，完全不干扰。”

足够用但也绝不宽裕的1LDK租户青子：“……嗯，很宽敞。”

“我经常要外出，房子空着也是空着，好像有点浪费啊。”

“……那，不如就当我们合租？”青子犹豫地说：“你这样黄金地段的豪华住宅一定房租很贵，但我可以包家务。”

“成交！”快斗露出胜利的微笑：“今天下午就搬吧！”

“不行，至少得等到我那边的房东找到下一位租客才能退租。”她依然保持原则。

总之，叫同居也好，掩耳盗铃的合租也罢，他们要开始共同生活了。

像第一个齿扣上后吻合得越来越快的锁链，像踏上轨道后加速疾行的特快列车，他催促着一切。

认识多年的工作伙伴在被叫去帮忙购置新的家居用品时问他：“你为什么这么着急？交往几天就要同居，是定下来要结婚吗？”

他可是哪怕第二天就要表演、前一天晚上也能冷静思考更精彩创意与串联，做危险的逃生魔术能卡在最后0.1秒不慌不忙解开镣铐的人。他有远超同龄人的心智与耐力。

“着急？只是顺其自然吧。”他说完，嘴巴抿成一线。

“有种明天就是世界末日，你要尽可能补偿她，把没做的都做一遍的感觉。作为朋友，我需要确认你不是被爱情冲昏了头脑。你了解那女孩吗？她配得上你这样的喜爱吗？”

“我想，我应该算是了解，如果她这几年没什么变化的话……而且，你都说了是‘补偿’，那只有我亏欠她的份。”他伸手体会了一下面前的台灯灯罩的触感。

“你是黑羽快斗啊！谁能说你配不上她？！”伙伴夸张地摊手，又反应过来什么：“等等，你不是说你和她是在墨尔本的表演上认识的吗？但你刚刚说‘这几年’？”

快斗没有理他，拿出手机把台灯拍了张照发给青子，问她：“这个放在卧室怎么样？”

过了一小会儿她回：“很好看。”

又发一条：“是放在‘我的’卧室。”

她如此强调“合租人”的概念，令他忍俊不禁。他收起手机，看到伙伴用复杂的眼光看着他。

“有什么问题？”

“想提醒你，公开的话提前告诉我们做好公关；对外言行也别太随心所欲，我们会随时注意舆论。”

“辛苦你们了。”快斗拍拍他的肩膀。

她的行李放在自己要求的房间里，但每个夜晚都和他睡在了一块。就这样，悠闲又安稳的一个月。

周末，他睡到自然醒，恍惚间看到她一眨不眨地盯着他。

他的身体还没有恢复知觉，头脑却瞬间清醒。那样凝重的、探究的目光，不该出现在单纯的青子身上。

但他知道自己没有看错。

因为许多个先醒来的早晨，他也会用那样的眼光去描摹她。

“你醒啦！”她所有复杂的情绪旋即敛去，开开心心地跳下床：“那我去做早饭！”

快斗慢吞吞地穿衣洗漱。刷牙时，他看着镜中自己机械的动作，心知这样下去不是办法。

这不会是长久的关系。他清楚。

可这一个月，她慢慢地向他敞开，不像在澳洲被他哄骗时那样懵懂又软弱，而是呈现出她生动的、完整的性格。她慢慢地会撒娇、会发小脾气、会依赖他，她甚至在斗嘴时用“Bakaito”来回击不小心把“Ahoko”说溜嘴的他。她像鲜活的一条鱼，闯入他的海域还示威似的甩了甩尾巴。

他想起同居后的第一个早晨。他倚在厨房外看她忙碌的身影。他从没想过有一天会有一位女性帮他准备早饭，除了妈妈之外。

早饭是口味偏甜的厚蛋烧。在账号关注事件后，她在网上搜索了许多他的消息，他很开心，口中却说着偏好口味这种事直接问他比较方便。

他会长长久久地想念22岁的她，像想念17岁的中森青子那样。

所以他一边加快进度，一边拖延终结的来临，像被困在彭罗斯阶梯上。

季节进入秋季。过了半个多月，气温终于有了下降趋势。

青子生日那天，他在名古屋有表演，是在遇见她之前就定好的行程，于是承诺会在表演完后坐晚班机回东京。她对此表示理解，并且告诉他自己新闻社的工作走不开，没办法跟他一起去名古屋，他也不必非赶在当天返回。

他知道她是一个很有仪式感，热爱各种节日、纪念日的人，更别提这是他要为她庆祝的第一个生日。晚八点半，表演完毕后他谢绝了采访，留下团队与主办方交流，独自赶往机场。但很不巧，飞机延误了。他打了个电话给她，说要晚一点，有可能赶不上她生日了。

“哦。”她叹了口气，又立刻切换成高昂的语气：“我刚加完班，同事说一起帮我庆祝，我们正打算去聚餐。”

“那你要早点回家，女孩子深夜在外游荡会有危险。”

“好。”

十一点半，他在公寓阳台，捕捉到她的身影。几个同事跟她走在一起，负责护送她回家。

他从阳台上放下一个降落伞。它飘飘悠悠，精准地从天而降到她眼前。

她用手托住了降落伞，同事们也凑过来看。

只见降落伞下端拴着一张卡片，上面画着个箭头。

在她和他们下意识地顺着箭头方向看过去时，他启动了装置。

新闻社大楼前的喷泉池突然被照亮，升高的一簇簇水柱和着传出的音乐翩翩起舞。

然后，早已归于夜色的新闻社大楼一盏一盏地亮起了灯。一个个发着白光的窗口按着某种顺序排列，照亮了抬头仰望的人的面容。

她已被震撼到失语，还是同事先叫了出来：“Aoko , happy 17th birthday!青子，有人祝你生日快乐诶！”

她垂眸，镇定地说：“应该是同名吧，毕竟我都22岁了。”

“是这样吗？不过好浪漫哦，原来我们新闻社还有别的用途。”

他们纷纷拿出手机，说着要赶快拍下来发动态。

她的手机也震了一下。

“这片夜景，送给你当礼物。”

9月19日的夜晚，一秒钟都没有浪费。他们在浴室里洗去奔波一天的疲惫，然后他用一件浴袍把他们包裹在一起，胸背相贴地站在窗前数着繁忙都市里能看到多少颗星星。

她感到他在背后传来的热意，温柔的、刚强的、无处躲藏的、令人爱慕的。她问他，为什么是17岁生日快乐。

“因为你说还不想公开我们的事。写错日期的话，他们就发现不了了吧？”

“原来是这样。”她倏然从浴袍中伸出两只手，放在嘴边当喇叭：“听到了吗，17岁的青子，你的生日礼物，22岁的青子替你签收了哦！”

他想了想，低头在她耳边轻吻：“22岁的青子也有礼物。”

他温热的唇与低沉的嗓音使她心尖都颤了一下。

“什么……礼物？”

“我喜欢你。”他告白。


	3. Love affair（下）

06

转眼到了深秋。

座位窗口向西，傍晚西去的阳光让她对一天的终结特别敏感。六点钟下班，她先去买了食材，回到男友的公寓时，他和工作伙伴的会议正接近尾声。

她提着购物袋，走到那间镶着透明玻璃的会议室外。区别于在舞台上的张扬夺目，幕后的他表情波澜不惊，显得稳重而老道。

不同身份的他，有不同的面貌。

但那份自信从容的气度总是不变的。

她呆呆地看了他几秒，直到他发现了她。因为仍在会议中，他没有什么表示，只是严肃认真的面容瞬间被点亮，他勾起唇角，然后一直保持着笑容。

不需要言语，就在她心里掀起浪潮。

他的出类拔萃令她仰望崇拜。

但与他的日常，这独一份的对待，才真正让她陷进去。

她去厨房准备晚饭。不一会儿，他们的会议结束了。快斗悄无声息地走到她身侧。

“寿喜锅？”他突然开口，吓得她浑身一抖。

她气恼地捶他两拳，余光却看到他的工作伙伴们也挤在厨房门口看着他们两个。她脸一红，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

转向门口，她却以令快斗都甘拜下风的速度变脸，温柔端庄地招呼道：“大家辛苦了，待会儿一起吃寿喜锅吧！”

“好的好的，太太！”几个人就要凑上来看青子都买了什么菜。

快斗的团队里大部分是活泼的年轻人，他们早就认准了青子是黑羽家未来的女主人，对她很友好客气。不过每次听到他们叫“太太”，她都不太好意思。

快斗前跨一步，双臂伸开挡住了“饿狼”的攻势：“我有高级餐厅的代金券，待会儿你们去吃。”

“诶——我还很想念青子小姐姐的手艺呢！不过高级餐厅也很好呀，谢啦快斗！”

几个人很有眼色地撤退了。快斗和青子把他们送出门，又回到厨房准备晚饭。青子熬制汤头，快斗负责洗菜切菜。

空气有些静默。快斗低着头清理菜叶，问道：“怎么了？”

“嗯？”锅里煎着牛肉片，在“滋滋”的声音中边缘泛起焦黄色，她解释了句：“今天天气很冷，就想吃热热的东西。”

“怎么没有叫我一起去超市？”

“我下班后顺路就去啦，再说，你在谈工作嘛。”

他关上水龙头，擦干手，抱臂半倚着流理台看她：“为什么不开心？”

“我没有……”

“别忘了我是可以看穿人心的魔术师。你不开心，眼神、面部肌肉、肢体语言、声调，都写得明明白白。”何况他很了解她。

她叹了口气，肩颈松弛下来：“新闻社……有一个选题一直搞不定，我就是在想这件事。”

说完，她心虚地一片一片将牛肉翻面。好在他只又看了她一小会儿，便继续做之前的活计。

随后，他找出卡式炉，和她一起把寿喜锅与其他菜品放到餐桌上。

火焰在汤锅下方平稳跃动像蓝色的波纹。汤上铺满的菜被蒸气吹起。他们相对而坐。

她盛了两碟汤出来。热汤下肚，五脏六腑都温暖起来。

她心不在焉地吃着东西，快斗也一言不发，就这样等着她调整情绪。

“那个，快斗，”她叫他：“我还没有介绍过我的家庭吧？”

“……没有。”

“我和爸爸一起生活，他叫做中森银三，在警视厅工作，直到三年前都专职怪盗基德案。”她盯着眼前的空盘：“三年前基德隐退后，他升了职，成了搜查二课的警视。”

他不知道该对她话语中的哪一部分作出反应。事实上，在听到“基德”的名字时，他的思考就有些迟滞。

青子接着说道：“这次新闻社计划做一个‘怪盗基德隐退三周年’的专题，我们组的几个提案都被否决了。今天，主任知道了我爸爸的这一层关系，就让我负责这个专题。但我还是没有好的思路，你……有什么建议吗？”

她抬起头来看他。他第一次想要避开那清澈的双眸。

很快地，他的自我防御机制起了作用。他靠着椅背，双手在胸前交叉：“隐退三周年？”

他疏离又狡诈的样子就像在墨尔本的第一夜，她后来再也没有见到过他这样的神情。她愣愣地答：“对，11月27日，是他三年前最后出现的日子。”

“那么，‘隐退’？小道消息不是说基德已经死了吗？”

“哪里来的小道消息？他只不过是消失不见，之前基德的行动也有过八年的空白期，”她说着说着莫名地恼怒：“而且就算他是个坏蛋，也没有人愿意去想谁死掉吧。”

“就当做他还活着，那么他不出现，是不是就是要误导大众认为他已不在人世？”他垂眸：“不过基德究竟是生是死，问一问你那位警部，不，警视父亲，就能知道了吧。”

她无法反驳。

一时间，两人之间只剩下汤在锅里“咕嘟咕嘟”冒泡的声音。

良久，他和缓语气，又道：“青子，五年了，你依然为基德的事而困扰？”

她无法否认。

他看向她。那又是一种她没有见过的样子。

既无奈，又顺应；既狂傲，又单纯；既冰冷，又温情。

“你有什么问题，现在可以问，用不着再试探我。”他坦然地展颜一笑：“我不会临阵脱逃的。”

我不会临阵脱逃……

她分明记得什么人也说过同样的话。

一切都昭然若揭。

她控制不住那种从鼻腔蔓延到全身的酸涩，慌忙低下头闭上眼睛：“我……我没有什么要问。快吃东西吧，汤要熬干了。”

从墨尔本到东京，三个月，不到一百天。

她不知是该遗憾甜蜜时光短暂，还是讶异他们居然可以在一起这么长时间。

她去墨尔本找他，明明只是想说一句“谢谢”。后来却变成了执着地要一个真相。

他那双能看穿人心的眼睛，一定已经看透她贪图他的爱护，又顾忌着他的另一重身份做不到全心全意。

被表白时她也曾想让基德永远成为谜题，可她是眼里不揉沙的中森青子。

然而此刻，她并未因印证直觉而卸下包袱，也没有因揭露真相而气愤失望。

只是在隐隐的后悔中深刻地意识到，如果不是早就喜欢他喜欢得不得了，正直磊落的她怎么会生生地把怀疑压了三个月，拖到现在才和他摊牌。

在所有声息都被放大的安静夜晚，他们头一次背对背地躺下。

她酝酿了好久，叫他：“明天周末我打算回家一趟，好久没回去了。”

他说好：“明天上午我送你回去。之后我要去趟法国，明天下午的飞机，大概在那边待一个月。”

他的回答仿佛巨石从天而降砸进她的心房，荡起厚厚的尘土。但她只能说好。

第二天周六，他们出门很早。快斗帮青子把她收拾出来的一个小行李箱放进后备箱。无言的默契在此时成为障碍。

快斗神色如常，在她没有吐露过住址也没有导航的情况下，顺畅地把车开向目的地。

他在一个路口走了左侧车道。青子看了他一眼，小声提醒道：“我家里应该右转。”

“我知道，”他点点头：“想先带你去个地方。”

快斗显然很熟悉江古田区，穿越了几条街后把车停在一个举办过从高中联赛到职棒对决的大小赛事的棒球场。

她对这里印象不深，而当他们从观众入口走进去置身于棕绿相间的球场之中时，她恍然间听到了某年秋季大会，场内震天的加油助威声。

“喜欢棒球吗？”他目视着前方问道。

她望着他利落的下颌线，诚实地摇摇头：“规则太复杂了，我不是很懂。不过我们高中的棒球队还不错，我高二的时候他们在联赛里拿了江古田区的第二名，高三的时候就进入全国八强。”

“嗯，我也不喜欢。”他说：“棒球这样可能令手受伤的游戏，对魔术师来说可不友好。但教练觉得我有运动天赋，就劝我进球队试试。当时练习得很不认真，作为替补投手也是一场比赛都没有上过，直到江古田区的决赛……”他顿了顿，侧头去看她的反应。

“你也参加过高中联赛？你是哪里毕业的？”她惊奇地问。

“港口高中。”他说。

港口高中，江古田区的另一所名校。也是她所说高二那年让他们的棒球队在决赛折戟的对手。

“21号？”她忽然说道：“我记得江古田高中到九局下半只落后一分，而打线的状态很好。港口高中换了一位投手，他硬是将实力超强的打者们一个个三振，我们高中以一分之差惜败。”

17岁的热血比赛渐渐回到她的眼中。最后登场的那个粉碎他们区冠军梦的投手，白色的球衣上绣着“21”与“KUROBA”的字样。他戴着帽子看不清脸，但周围有女生开始尖叫着“帅哥”。她当然是立场坚定，祈祷江古田高中的球队能够逆转胜。

也顺理成章地，在比赛输掉之后“恨”上了那位素昧平生的厉害投手。

原来是他。

快斗看了看青子，笑了一下：“你不是好奇我什么时候关注了你的社交账号吗？”

她想起来有这么一回事。在“双箭头”事件后，她翻过他的关注列表，不可置信地发现她是他关注的第一位用户。

“我这个人其实不怎么喜欢被动防守，所以做投手让我提不起干劲。谁知到了决赛，我们的主力投手疲劳过度，他和我不一样，是很有希望进职棒的人，再投下去可能会影响他的职业生涯。于是我请教练换了我上场。”

赢下比赛，他也难免激动。他做了不合时宜的事，在教练与队友们围上来庆祝前，三步两步地跑上江古田高中的观众席，走到了那个小姑娘面前。

那是他唯一一次试图光明正大地和她接触。

可她呢？他走近了才发现，她鼻头泛红，低着头不知在手机上戳着什么。他下意识地看了眼她的手机屏幕，她正在社交网络上发表对今天这场比赛的看法。

“虽然……但是，我讨厌21号！来年江古田高中加油！”

他愣了片刻。

又被她讨厌了啊……

他自嘲地一笑，没再在她身边停留，继续沿着台阶向上跑，绕回港口高中的观众席，站在最高处把两手放在嘴边大喊：“港口高中！前进、前进、前进！”

同学们也被他的激情点燃，跟着喊了起来。他不着痕迹地弥补了自己的失误，心里想的却是，自始至终她都没有分给过他一个眼神。

回中森家的路上，她一直在想这件事。他的讲述就像是来自另一个时空、属于别人的故事。她的心里又甜又涩，滋生出更为强烈的不舍。但还没等她真正决断，他们就要分别了。

他没有熄火，下车，从后备箱里拿出她的箱子，走到副驾这边敲了敲车窗。她解开安全带，打开车门，从他手中接过行李箱，和他面对面站着。

“青子，”他声音带笑，语气却很郑重：“这段时间谢谢你，今后也要开心哦。”

她拼命地忍住眼泪。

他捧住她的脸颊，用拇指将她下沉的嘴角向上提拉：“不是说过了吗，我不会临阵脱逃的。”

她直勾勾地看着他，还是不说话。

最后，他轻叹一声，把她的额发拨开，在她的额头上落下一吻。

她在被水光模糊的视线中目送他离去。

转身的时候很坚决。离开的脚步却那么沉重。

07

青子回到家，简单地和爸爸打了个招呼，就钻进了自己的房间。

她先是抱膝坐在床上发了会儿呆，又“咚”地跳下床，从角落里找出一个储物箱。

储物箱的最下层垫着一件什么衣服，上面放着许多盘录影带，再上面是一本厚厚的剪贴簿。

她高中时开始写手账，后来发现怪盗基德在她的记录中出现频率越来越高，索性专门做了一个关于基德的剪贴簿。

伸手触上报纸切页上的文字，过去的记忆也鲜活地跳跃涌出。

在她的高中时代，怪盗基德是她活了十七八年最讨厌的人。他胆大包天，哗众取宠，害得警员们劳心劳力；更过分的是他戏弄警方，将偷来的东西随手丢掉，就像一个抛弃玩腻的玩具的恶劣小鬼头。

如果不是发生了那件事，她会一如既往地鄙夷颠倒黑白的基德狂热。

那一次，基德瞄准的对象是观音像中嵌入的黄色钻石“太阳光晕”。

她的爸爸是专职基德案的警部，但她很少出现在现场，常常只是在外面举着“反对基德”的牌子暗自给爸爸加油。可那天，她心血来潮地去到展览馆给警部送便当，然后踏入了陷阱之中。

因为从高处下坠，她昏厥了一会儿。等她醒来，身体却没有预想之中的不适。她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看到一个背对着她坐在地上的一袭白衣的身影。

他腰背挺直，看起来很瘦，给人的感觉很年轻。她嗅到空气中的血腥味，随后看到不远处碎裂的玻璃展柜。

理智告诉她，基德不仅为了救她和她一起掉进陷阱里，还垫在她身下承受了撞击和刺伤。但她不太愿意相信他会这样舍己为人。

她悄悄地走到他身边，猛地抓下他的礼帽和镜片——

在那之前，她被他擒住了手臂。

基德看了她一眼，淡淡地警告：“不要窥探魔术师的秘密。”

他站起来，打量起这个陷阱的布置，得出了他们需要合作才能脱身的结论。在这个过程中，她就观察着他，被鲜血染红的蓝色衬衫，因为受伤而失去血色的煞白的脸，以及他丝毫不喊痛仿佛习以为常的态度。她的神色柔和起来，甚至心头泛起怜悯。

“你的伤？”她不自觉地问。

他闻言扣上了外套的纽扣，无所谓地说：“打了止血绷带，吃过止痛药，不用在意。”

怎么可能不在意呢？在他带着她通过解谜寻找出路的过程中，他的状态越来越差，脚步越来越慢，喘息越来越重。她也不知道自己的紧张是源于害怕还是担心，好在他们终于来到最后的关卡。

他突然俯下身，在她耳边说了句“抱歉”，然后她就失去了意识。

再醒过来时，以她爸爸为首的警员们已经找了过来，而基德不知所踪。她发现自己衣兜里的手机正在录音，赶忙交给爸爸。那份录音就成了给寺庙的住持定罪的证据。她不由得感叹基德的机智。

“太阳光晕”事件后的第三天，她休息好，也去警局录好口供，才在家安心地整理起东西。她准备把前两天穿的衣服放进洗衣机里清洗，在这时看到了了不得的东西。

她穿过的衬衣腹侧沾上了血迹，在白色的底色上红得刺眼。她马上意识到，当时基德让她昏迷，然后给两人交换了衣物，以此骗过了住持，打得他们措手不及。她的衬衣外还罩着一件黑色马甲，所以基德和她才都忽视了那块血迹。

也就是说……她误打误撞得到了基德的血样，而只要检测过后就可以……

她抓起衬衣，飞快地跑下楼去找自己的爸爸。他正在喝茶，看到她慌里慌张地跑过来，意外地问道：“怎么了，青子？”

“爸爸！基……”

她的话语突然哽住。

“基？”

手在衬衫上越攥越紧，心跳越来越过速。她又张了张口。

还是什么话都说不出。

“青子？”爸爸惊讶地看着她。

“昨天！我是说昨天，昨天爸爸穿过的衣服快拿出来，我一起洗掉！”

“哦！我还以为什么事这么着急呢！”爸爸没有起疑，起身去拿衣服了。

她把衬衣带回了卧室，摆在床上，一眨不眨地盯着上面的血迹。她想了很久才为自己的心软找到借口——毕竟基德刚刚救了她，马上出卖他太没有义气可言。

她决定继续考察基德，反正他有把柄在她手上，如果他再为非作歹，就去毫不留情地揭发。

就这样，她比先前更加关注基德。

就这样，她比先前更加了解基德——他并非将到手的宝物丢掉，而是送还给警察，或是揭发内幕、送还给其真正的主人；他无惧无畏，在回复某位大财阀的挑战书时说“我不会临阵脱逃”；他有规则意识，非但不会害人，还默默无闻地“匡扶正义”……

她还注意到，其实她的爸爸也没有那么讨厌基德，偶尔还会吐出两句对他的夸赞……

所以，怪盗基德究竟是一个什么样的人？他是否真的算作“恶徒”？

就在她以为警方和怪盗的对峙会持续永久时，基德消失了。

一个月过去，人们只当是最近没什么值得基德出手的猎物。

三个月过去，人们开始猜测基德是不是已被秘密逮捕。

一年过去，有人说基德已经死了。

她问过爸爸基德的去向。他含糊其辞，说是机密。

她心情沉重，问他：“基德还活着吗？”

爸爸的反应是拍了拍她的肩膀。

他的手很重，让她有点想哭。

她从高中升上大学，再也没有见过名噪一时的大怪盗。哽在喉间的话语变成了扎在心头的一根刺，成为凄厉的执念。

好想再见他一面。再见他一面就好。只要再对他说一句话，说一句“谢谢你”就好。

大学期间她专注学业，很少再想起基德的事。毕业后，等待入职时，她经不住好友惠子的再三推荐，点开了她发来的视频。那是魔术师黑羽快斗的一场表演。

在镜头特写到他那双沉静的、仿若看透一切的眼睛时，她的脑中响起奇异的滴答声。

青子合上剪贴簿，把录有爸爸新闻视频的录像带拿出来放到一边，最后取出了那件放在箱底的衣服。

白色衬衣上有一团暗红色的污渍。她和他被这件衬衣牵连在一起，过了很多很多年。

怪盗基德是坏蛋吗？你依然讨厌他、为他所困扰吗？这个真相是横亘在我们之间的障碍吗？

她想她有了答案。

第二天。

快斗乘坐的班机在戴高乐机场落地。等待提取行李的过程中，他打开手机，一时间消息提示音响个不停。

他读了几封重要邮件，翻到未读信息底部。

中森青子四个字让他心跳漏了一拍。

他抿了抿唇，点开邮件。

发件人：中森青子  
标题：我的答案  
正文：什么时候有空，正式地见一见我的父亲？

08

一个月后。

人们说今年是暖冬，整个日本还一场雪都没下。

快斗和青子站在中森家门前。他要上前去按电铃，被她瞪了一眼。

“笨蛋快斗，我有钥匙呀，为什么要按铃？”

哦……他后知后觉。

她从包里摸出钥匙，冲他坏笑道：“快斗难道紧张了？你可不要临阵脱逃！”

“没有啊，怎么会。”他长出一口气。

进了门，中森银三已经等在玄关。升为二课警视的他与当年无甚差别，依然精神又威风，却带着一丝平直的傻气。他看到站在女儿身边的男人，瞪大了双眼：“黑、黑羽快斗？！”

快斗微讶，礼貌一笑：“您认得我？”

中森银三快速地瞟了青子一眼，解释道：“当然，黑羽快斗，名人嘛，我看过你的魔术表演。”

气氛有些尴尬。青子的目光在父亲和男友之间转了几个来回，就推着二人的背往家里走：“快进去呀，傻站在门口干嘛！”

黑羽快斗一项突出的本领便是他能迅速俘获人心。在中森家待了一天，青子认为男友和她的爸爸相谈甚欢，相处融洽。她心满意足地想，见家长这一关算是过了。

至夜。

快斗等青子睡着，轻手轻脚地从她房间出来，关好门走下楼梯。

中森警视坐在通向庭院的台阶上，身边放着几罐啤酒。快斗走过去，在他旁边坐下。头顶圆月高悬，纯净的月色多少年都没有变过。

中森警视拿起啤酒，问他：“喝一杯？”

“好。”拉开拉环，气泡冲出的声音悦耳动听：“晚上风凉，您要不要再穿件衣服？”

中森警视摇摇头，和快斗碰杯：“黑羽快斗，我没想到是你。”

他沉吟：“青子没有告诉您啊……”

“她只说要带男朋友回来。”中森警视仰望着夜空：“青子知道吗？”

“……您是指？”他早有觉悟，但面对昔日对手还是下意识地装傻。

中森警视无奈地一笑：“你是有多小瞧日本警方啊？这么多年，多多少少，我们都掌握了一些证据吧？”

快斗说了句“抱歉”，又说了句“她知道了”。

两个人都没再说话，默默地喝了一罐酒，再开新的一罐。

年逾四十的中森警视没有想过有一天会和怪盗基德这样肩并肩坐在一起。他想起三年前他处理的关于基德的最后一案。

在基德消失前的半年，他不断向警方透露出关于某个犯罪组织的消息，在二课负责基德案的同时，别的部门也开始参与调查。

基德在警方有着出人意料的信誉，他仿佛成了一位线人。基德在明处吸引着组织的火力，警方暗中收网，一点点打击掉组织的势力。

最后的那天正好是感恩节。不知是消息传递被阻挠，还是他刻意隔绝了警方，当中森警部和大批警察赶到湖边时，基德和犯罪组织的头目乘坐的小船已经行至湖心。

中森警部就是从望远镜里看到了小船爆炸的全过程。冲天的火焰像一条红龙，在无边的夜色中显出妖异的美。他有些失神地放下望远镜，从爆炸巨响中恢复听力的耳中响起周边警察队伍的嘈杂声。

他该下达命令，控制火情，搜救……或许没必要了。

热泪贴着面颊流下，但他一无所觉。一个让他追踪了近二十年的对手，就这样与他的敌人同归于尽。

他在湖边一动不动地站着，茶木警视看他这副样子便接过了现场的指挥任务。过了二十多分钟，火灭，直升机开着探照灯盘旋在湖面上，搜救船也赶向爆炸点。

然后，对讲机里传出搜救队员的声音：“报告，报告，发现逃生艇上嫌疑人一名，昏迷状态。”

中森警部这才回了神，抓起对讲机大喊：“快带上岸！”

基德击溃的犯罪组织牵涉众多，成为一桩机密。在后来对犯罪组织头目的审问中，警方得知了怪盗基德与组织的“世仇”。许多警察心中都有种怜悯的感觉。他们不得不承认世界上有专为黑暗而生的正义。他们也知悉了那晚基德和头目对决的全部情形。小船与救生艇都是头目所备，他在船上装载了炸药用于对付基德。

“那小子看出了我的计划，他本可以先一步将我杀掉再逃生。”头目心有不甘地说：“但炸药失控了。在最后，基德将救生艇让给了我。”

这是一个令所有人咋舌的结论。

基德从来没有害过人。相反，他救了很多人，无论是救他们于危难之中，还是在精神上给了他们希望。

鉴定小组已确认基德在爆炸中没有存活的可能，现场甚至都打捞不到他的任一痕迹。只有极少数警察知道丧生的那个基德，不过是一位十九岁的少年。

因为查处基德案与摧毁犯罪组织有功，中森警部升任警视。那条爆炸的小船还时常出现在他的梦里。他丧失了公正的立场，不愿追究是非对错。在最华丽的魔术师选择了最惨烈的下场后，他知道自己再也不会遇到那样让人头皮发麻、血脉喷张的对手。

直到几个月后的春末夏初。中森警视偶然读到一则新闻，说19岁的新人魔术师黑羽快斗勇夺FISM大会的冠军，也刷新了最年轻冠军的纪录。这位东洋魔术师迅速蹿红，一时间成了无数少女心目中的偶像。

黑羽快斗夺胜后回到日本举办的第一场公开表演他便去看了。他坐在看台，抬头看着大屏幕上投影出的魔术师的样子。

从容的气度，优雅的举止，锐利的眼神，无畏的笑容，大胆的表现。

他知道那是谁。

他在周围山呼海啸般的尖叫中低下头笑了。

怪盗基德已在警察内部被盖章为死亡，档案被封存。警局内少数知情人也不约而同地选择了不去找那位声名大噪的魔术师的麻烦，毕竟要清算他的功与过也是一件难事。

中森银三以为他与怪盗基德的故事就到此结束了。没想到，他的女儿会与黑羽快斗扯上关系。

他喝得有点多，只是因为寒冷才保持了清醒：“黑羽君，那丫头明明那么讨厌你……”

“嗯，我知道。”快斗说。

“你知道？”中森银三不满地瞪了快斗一眼：“她藏着一件带血的白衬衣，以为瞒得过我。她一定非常非常喜欢你，所以请你珍重地对待她。黑羽君，虽然很不情愿，我就把青子交给你了。”

中森银三说完撑着地站起身，摇摇晃晃地离开了。快斗继续坐了会儿，突然发现天空中飘起了雪花。

“好想叫青子起来，看今年的第一场雪啊。”他笑着自言自语。

五年前。

十七岁的黑羽快斗发现了已故父亲的秘密。他没有任何犹豫地穿上了父亲的那一身白色夜行衣，以怪盗基德之名吸引了全世界的注意。

在一次次与警察打交道的过程中，他摸清了自己的每一个对手。最大的对手之一是二课的中森银三警部，做事热血又鲁莽。为了更了解中森警部，他自然而然地去探查了他周围的情况。

那个叫青子的女孩就这样进入他的视线。

她是与他同样的十七岁，个性天真烂漫，过着与他完全不同的单纯快乐的生活。

他告诉自己观察她是为了方便日后行事。

窃听、假装偶遇之类的手段都用过。他知道了她一人操持家事喜欢和父亲斗嘴，十七岁了还喜欢用“青子”的自称，喜欢蓝色，喜欢去动物园或水族馆，喜欢偶像组合的三之宫先生，头脑聪明逻辑能力强但相信占卜和星座学说，耳根子软不会拒绝别人，为人和善但偶尔也会凶巴巴的。她其实也没有那么开朗，有时也会伪装自己而努力地融入群体。哦对了，她很讨厌怪盗基德，每次都举着一块“反对基德”的牌子。

有时，听着窃听器里传来的青子讲话或唱歌的声音，他会感到孤独，心里空落落的像缺了一块。大概是因为那女孩身边一定很欢快又很温暖吧，他这样想。

他借用女孩的名字与脸孔可以轻易地混入警方层层守护的预告现场。他在享受这份便利时，对女孩有些微的愧疚。

江古田区的高中其实是个不大的圈子，几所学校的人互相介绍也能认识个大半。但他没有想过介入女孩的生活。

直到那年棒球赛，他被一时的情绪鼓动，走到她的身边。搭讪未果，他回到家后郁闷地躺在床上，突然想起来瞄到的那个女孩的手机屏幕，便拿出手机注册了一个账号。她成为了他的第一个关注。

之后，他通过社交网络继续了解女孩的生活。捧着手机不由自主地翘起嘴角被哥们儿调侃是不是恋爱了时，他才反应过来自己这个倾向不太对。

开什么玩笑，喜欢她？她可是讨厌他讨厌得不行。

对抗杀害父亲的组织的事渐渐有了眉目，他专心于此。他的父亲因逃生魔术丧生，最后他也扮演基德用一场逃生魔术而谢幕。

FISM大会优胜后，他的生活变得很忙碌。做魔术师是他从小的梦想，也是他热爱的事业。数年来不是没有适合恋爱的时机，但他没动过什么心思。社交网络上的关注人数越来越多，女孩发出的状态淹没在厚厚的首页里。

等到那个东京的夏天，墨尔本的冬天，他在酒店大堂一眼认出了她。

她是在等他吗？他不敢确定。

哪怕她讨厌的那个他已经消失，他也不该招惹她。

但是……

但是他的心跳变快，呼吸加速，手脚也不听使唤。他走到她的身边。

“你是在等我吗？”他说。

在回客房前，快斗又去了青子的房间。他坐在床沿，看了会儿她的睡颜，又轻吻她的面颊。准备走时，他注意到房间角落有一个开着盖子的储物箱。借着月色，他认出了里面的那件中森警视所说的“白衬衣”。

他下意识地摸了摸侧腹的伤处，那里没有留下疤痕，也早就不会痛。

他理解了中森警视的话。

五年前的不告发，五年后的不过问。她居然包容了他两次。

“快斗？”身后传来懵懂的声音。

他放下手里的衬衣，走回床边。他蹲下，抚着女孩的额发轻声道：“醒了？”

她点头，头发蹭得他手心痒痒的：“几点了？”

“十一点多，”他说：“下雪了。你要继续睡，还是先起床我们一起看雪？”

在黑暗中都能感受到她的眼睛一下子亮起来：“那我要起来了。”

“饿不饿，我去准备些宵夜？”他笑：“穿上厚衣服，外面会冷。”

她又点点头。

他转身要出门的时候被她叫住。

“呐，快斗。”

“嗯？”

“谢谢你，还有，我爱你。”

她用气音飞速说完。

这却是他听过的，最美丽的声音。

00

十五年前。中森青子7岁。

某天晚上，青子扑进中森银三怀里开心地说：“爸爸，同学们知道了你是警官，都夸你特别酷呢！”

“是嘛！那爸爸得更加努力工作，变得更加帅气啦！”中森银三笑道。

数月后。

“中森，你爸爸是个笨蛋警部，被小偷耍得团团转！”同学们做着鬼脸，这样对她说着。

青子眼里含着泪，小拳头握得紧紧的，用尽力气对那几个孩子喊道：“才不是！小偷是坏人，爸爸是好人，我要给爸爸加油！”

正为了给儿子转学考察江古田区各所小学的黑羽盗一恰好目击了这一幕。

又过了几周。

“中森，我们错了，你爸爸很厉害，成功地守护了宝石。”上次奚落青子的同学排着队来给她道歉。

青子“哼”了一声，扭头就走，转过身后，绷不住大笑了起来。青子对爸爸的工作一知半解，晚上她又爬上刚下班回家的爸爸的腿撒娇：“爸爸，你最近工作是不是特别顺利呀？”

丝毫没有察觉到女儿前段时间情绪低落的中森银三松了松领带，想了想承认道：“对，最近这几次，虽然还是没有抓到怪盗基德，但总归是没有让他得手。不过我总觉得他是故意放弃宝石似的……”

青子在爸爸怀里蹭了蹭：“爸爸，你是最棒的，我最爱你了！”

五年前。中森青子17岁生日。

盗取宝石没费多大功夫，黑羽快斗站在天台上准备乘滑翔翼逃脱。他口中咀嚼着“Blue Birthday”这个宝石的名字，猛然间想起来好像在那女孩的社交账号上看到她说今天过生日，要在家中举办生日派对。

一时的晃神松懈让他漏听了靠近楼顶的脚步声。滑翔翼的支撑杆突然被子弹击中，一群黑衣男子出现在他身后。

他没有丝毫惊慌，反而有些想笑。

扮了这么久的怪盗基德，终于引蛇出洞。

成功将警察引到犯罪组织的据点又脱身后，基德飞在空中又想起了生日派对的事。他举起腕表看了看，离十二点没有几分钟了，女孩的生日就要过去了。

他戴上窃听器的耳机，启动了安在中森家窗沿的窃听器。

“爸爸！”

耳蜗里瞬间响起女孩的怒吼，惊得他在空中打了个颤。

“今天是青子的生日啊，你为什么不回来！”

他推断出她是在讲电话。嗯，中森警部大概在某个酒馆里开庆功会说不定都喝高了。

“青子最讨厌你了！”她吼了一句，挂断了电话。

他心情有点复杂，心想，这可真是“忧郁的生日”啊，以后尽量不要在她开派对的时候行动了吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本意只是想写一个艳遇的故事。  
> 写了棒球快斗，写了双箭头，写了另一个版本的忧郁生日和太阳光晕，写了怪盗基德的消失。  
> 这是一个“如果没有我，你会成长为什么样”的故事。


End file.
